Conventionally, there is known a rotational viscometer that causes a cylindrical bob (rotor) attached to a rotational axis to be dipped into a fluid to be subjected to a viscosity measurement, rotates the rotational axis, thereby measuring the viscosity of the fluid based on the viscosity resistance applied to the cylindrical bob from the fluid (see, for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-207898).